User talk:DYBAD
Quite a fall cleaning you did here, three years worth messages isn't little thing to remove. It has to be said that not only is it very hard to make judgement to how/what people mean to say things when there are no visible clues, and that how people see certain things is extremely subjective at times. My sense of humor can come out pretty harsh/snarky at times for example and people don't realize I was joking, for example, so I can understand how people would read what someone says differently than what they mean. -_-; That said, please remember that while rules 3 and 5 do mention that there are behavioral limits to what is acceptable, blocking someone takes five separate warnings to them (#14), if for no other reason than to give them possibility to respond. Keep working that temper, it'll help on the long run in life. ;) --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey DYBAD! Could I request a deletion request of a comment on my third character sheet by the user Huffius. It's the very top one and if possible can an admin warn him not to comment on my blogs again please? He's trolling and I don't see the point. Death horseman94 (talk) 09:04, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey again! First of all thanks :) I thought it was time for a change in pic. But yeah that user has negatively spoken about my IG member Lillian before which he apologized. When I said trolling I mean in an annoying way and not an offensive one; and seeing how the comment is not constructive and pretty much spam. I would like it removed. Death horseman94 (talk) 10:51, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hi Hagia Sophia 23:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Teien Monster Lords? After looking at the Vampire Lord Physiology page as compared to my (admittedly misguided) Transcendent Vaewolf Physiology page, I think that it seems likely that that's a good option. As I have listed on other page comments, I'm wondering after other Lord physiologies aside from changing the name on that one to Vaewolf Lord Physiology. Of particular note in my opinion is Werebeast Lord Physiology, which would be similar. I've listed examples elsewhere. As for why this was my thought process, I think that aside from it being a similar type of being, there's also the fact that we have precedent there: one of my examples, Cornell, Dark Lord of Lycanthropes, is called a Lord of his species. What do you think? I thought I'd go to you because you brought up the (very accurate) problems with the Transcendent page (thank you for being kind in the assessment, by the way), but I was just wanting to say my reasoning behind the name being different from a variation on Alpha Physiology, which hasn't really come up with any other articles, so there doesn't seem to be much reason to start now. GZilla311 (talk) 01:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :) Death horseman94 (talk) 07:59, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm on right now if you're not too busy :p Hagia Sophia 22:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Teien Could you point me to those opinions, ust to check what he's said? I prefer to see with my own eyes what is said, so I know what things to point out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I think it's closest to 3. "Do not make any negative comments to a power or to another user on the wiki.", but not exactly it either. I suppose we could call it "needless provoking of others"... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) They are basically first rules said in positive tone (do), while ours is in negative (don't). Given how many times I've had to note people about breaking the Rules today, do you seriously think that positive slant is going to change things? They don't read the rules either way. Please drop it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Because if there are no rules set down, then you can't tell people they are breaking them. To be honest, most of those who get notice of rule breaking are very new members who's first message is Admin telling them about the most commonly broken rule. Those who keep breaking them repeatedly should know by third what's coming to them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Generally speaking, that five warning is more on the normal cases, with warnings coming every few days/week apart. If someone goes breaking the rules repeatedly during few hours/same day, we usually go for the "third time and you're out" and hit with longer time instantly. Luckily that's pretty rare thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:41, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Just stopping in to say hi Hey, DYBAD I was just stopping in to say hi to you. See you whenever Hagia Sophia 22:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC)Teien Hi Just saying hi its cool that you're busy or whatever Hagia Sophia 22:50, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Teien hey DYBAD, what power would be the power to distort causality? L12345 (talk) 23:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) oh, ok, thanks by have improved the page. L12345 (talk) 23:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Looks like you're the last one to edit them, but aside that I don't know anything more than you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:28, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Just saying hi Hagia Sophia 21:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia and Hagia Sophia 21:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Teien Sorry about last night... My chat was bugging and I couldn't get on all last night because something popped up with us girls see you soon ; I'll tell you about it whenever I join again. PS. Would you stop liking me if I had a you-know what? Hagia Sophia 18:02, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Teien It sounds like a good idea to me. (Sidenote) and the whole automated message I wasn't to sure if was automated or not, so sorry about that message I just didn't want to get ban for something silly.Omni-ED (talk) 12:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) DYBAAD Can you help me, please? Rename my blog posts? You deleted my last message :( The Omnipotent One (talk) 15:26, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I was worried that you wouldn't like me if I got one :) Now my question is: Does it hurt to have one? I'm not going to be on for long tonight Hagia Sophia 14:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC)Teien Hi I'm on right now if you want to talk Hagia Sophia 22:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC)Teien Hi Thanks again for last night PS. We have much to discuss whenever we talk again, but this time we're talking about Truth Hagia Sophia 20:13, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Teien sorry about that Omni-ED (talk) 11:29, September 10, 2015 (UTC)